


Lost (Susie x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi, this is probably a depressing request, but it’s something that came mind after today Could I maybe ask for a Susie x reader with a reader who just lost their mom in a fight with cancer? If this is a little much, I totes understand, it was just something that, like I said, cane to my mind after what happened to me today”





	Lost (Susie x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, I suck at writing tragedies. I’m so sorry about this. I hope your doing better by the way. I’m sorry if you’re not. Hope this helps even a little.

_**“I’m sorry, my darling.”** _

__

You sat in deafening silence as everything in the room seemed to move too fast for you to grasp. Everything was abuzz as if you were just a spectator watching days go by before you. You couldn’t understand it.

 

_Why?_

.

.

.

“Hey,” a voice violently shook you out of your thoughts.

Looking up, you saw a purple monster come rushing up to you on the bench you were sitting on. Her dark hair was a mess, as usual, covering half her face, and her clothes were punk but covered slightly in some sort of stain. She looked disheveled as she caught her breath next to you.

 

“Hey Susie,” you greeted her blankly.

“What’re you doing way out here by yourself? It’s getting late babe, it’s not safe,” Susie gently grabbed your arms to pull you towards her. Like a rag doll, you flopped into her arms.

 

“I’m not tired.”

“Okay, I didn’t say  _go to bed_ , I said  _don’t sit in the middle of the woods when it’s dark._ ”

“I don’t feel like moving.”

“K, I’ll carry you then.” And in one strong move, she had you in her arms bridal style as she walked back down the path she’d previously come down.

.

Susie was your girlfriend and had been yours for several months now. She’d been by your side the whole time it happened, supporting you any way she could even though she sometimes said you were being ‘uncool’ because she loved you.

She could be an asshole sometimes but whenever you were feeling down she always seemed to know and magically came to help.

.

The walk seemed all too quiet even as her feet crunched the leaves that had begun to fall. It wasn’t quite autumn yet but the leaves didn’t seem to know that. You hated the sound but you also hated the silence so you decided to simply focus on Susie’s breathing and heartbeat. You pressed your head to her chest to drown out the other noise.

 

“ _Look_ ,” she let out a deep sigh. “I heard what happened to your mom.”

 

Your heart skipped a beat and your breathing stopped momentarily.

_Mom._

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry, cause that  _sucks_.” She didn’t look down at you as tears started to slip down your face. “I’m not going to lie to you and say ‘ _I know what you’re going through_ ’ cause I  _don’t_. I  _don’t_ know what you’re feeling and I can’t  _imagine_ how much  _shit_ must be going on at your house right now. I just want you to know that I’m still here for you. I always will be.”

 

“Thanks, Sus’” you sniffled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, you’d still be out on that bench for starters.”

You laughed for a few seconds before it just turned into sobbing. She didn’t try to soothe you or stop you, she just held you a bit tighter as you cried into her chest.

.

“Better?” Susie asked softly after your cries died down.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. It’s not  _anyone’s_ fault, there was nothing they could do.”

 

“…Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess,” you shrugged. “I don’t know. It just feels so…  _unfair_. I thought she was getting better. I, I thought she had a chance. They  _said_ there was a chance. But, but she… she gave up. She  _lost_.  _It won_.”

She didn’t respond, no doubt cause she didn’t know what to say.

“I just, I don’t know. I should have been expecting this but I had hope, ya know? I kept telling myself ‘ _She’ll be fine. Your mom isn’t going to die._ ’ But then… she did.”

 

“ _Babe_ ,” Susie stopped walking. “Do you want to go home?”

“…No.”

“Do you  _need_ to go home?”

“…Probably.”

“Okay, I’m calling your dad, just so he doesn’t worry,” she carefully set you on your feet. “You can stay with me tonight if you want I mean.”

“Thanks, Susie,” you squeezed her hand. “I’d like that.”

 

“Okay, give me a minute,” she walked about two steps to the right and pulled out her phone.

As she spoke to your dad, another tear fell down your cheek. You missed your mom so much. You knew nothing could bring her back ever. But someway, somehow, you felt as though you could hear her voice.

 

**_‘Don’t lose that girl, (Y/n). She’s the only person who can handle you.’_ **

****

You laughed and another tear fell. It definitely sounded like something your mom would have said.

“I won’t, mom,” you whispered. “I won’t lose her too.”


End file.
